Cynthia's Swimsuit
by KinYuen97
Summary: Cynthia doesn't want people knowing what her swimsuit looks like. But the arrival of the Unovan and Sinnoh Elite Four threatens to shatter her public image by revealing her secret bathing suit. What would happen? This is my first fic on and is rated T for swearing. Oneshot


**A/N: **Hello guys :) This is my first story on so please rate and review! It's inspired by the fact a swimmer in Undella Town says Cynthia doesn't want people seeing her swimsuit. And also enjoy the story! Just like everyone else, I do not own Pokémon.

Cynthia's Bathing Suit

It was a pleasant day in Undella Town. The sun is up high, there is wind blowing softly across the settlement, and laughter can be heard from the kids that are playing in the bay. Yes, it's a very cliché scene, and our Elites Shauntal and Caitlin are enjoying themselves in the balcony of the latter's villa.

Well, _at least_ Shauntal is enjoying herself. Caitlin is too busy sleeping as usual, and she must be sick if she didn't. The psychic elite is having a dream about a random guy named Darach that is her Valet in the Battle Castle in Sinnoh, and she must be having a good one as Shauntal noticed the slightest hint of a smile on the psychic's face. Shauntal smiled to herself and continued to sip on her tea while thinking about the subject of a new book.

The day was perfectly fine for everyone, apart for a certain black-robed blonde. The blonde sighed deeply towards the ocean, she wanted to jump into the arms of the sea so much. _Then why don't you do it then, Cynthia?_, her inner voice questioned. Cynthia flinched at the mere thought of that. Going into the crowd in her bathing suit? No, she would rather marry Flint instead. Nah, maybe not, but the nervous blonde would not go out in her swimming wear in the open. She made up her mind and she strolled into her villa away from the balcony, and shutting out the laughter of the kids that would definitely tempt her to do something that she would regret later. She would wait till the night until everyone is gone.

The day filed by as she quietly hummed to herself while cleaning the house, her Garchomp opened a concerned eye at her master. Cynthia noticed and smiled reassuringly at her, while noticing the time – It's 8:30 PM now. She's pretty sure that no one would go swim at this late hour, and she smirked to herself at she grabbed a salad while thinking about finally being able to swim.

Cynthia quickly changed into her swimsuit and sneaked out of the house in stealth successfully despite her height. As she dipped her toes to test the waters quite literally, she couldn't help but smile – the water, surprisingly, is still warm and welcoming despite the fact the sun went to sleep ages ago. Having studied a lot of mythical ruins, Cynthia tilted her head as she immersed herself into the ocean, pondering the possibility of the Abyssal Ruins giving off energy that warms the water even at this late hour. But as she relaxed in the sea, Cynthia swept aside these thoughts. _I came here to relax,_ she told herself, _not to study more ruins._

"This is it!", a certain man with a red afro exclaimed excitedly, "The famous Undella Bay known for its warm water, even at night! It's the most popular beach resort in Unova and-"

"Flint-," a tuxedo-wearing man and a purple girl with thick glasses sighed together, "I thought we were Unova natives and we were to take the post of tour guides-"

"But this place is just awesome!" Flint exclaimed. A nearby Marshal made a grunting noise and nodded his head violently in agreement. The rest of the Sinnoh Elite Four and Shauntal along with Grimsley sighed in the two male's abruptness while Caitlin is trying her best not to fall asleep as always.

Shauntal sighed again, _why the hell do I know these idiots?_, she thought to herself while pointing to her villa: "That's my villa. If you want to swim, go changed and go ahead, if otherwise feel free to use my villa."

"Awesome!" Aaron and Flint exclaimed together, while Marshal again jerked his head in agreement. The three soon disappeared into the public changing rooms, while Grimsley being the gentleman he is, offered Bertha a hand which she gratefully took, and the two strolled back to the villa for some tea. Shauntal smiled at Caitlin and asked her if she needed a rest, gesturing towards Caitlin's villa, which the female psychic shakes her head slightly, muttering something about having a psychic's conversation with Lucian. The two psychics asked Shauntal to join too at a nearby table on the beach which she happily accepted. They couldn't help but snicker as the three males emerged from the changing room and jumped into the water, splashing water at each other playfully. Everything was going well for everyone…

_Oh Shit, _Cynthia thought to herself, _why the hell are they here!?,_ as she hid behind a rock that was conveniently placed in the middle of the sea. _What am I going to do when they discover me? When they see my bathing suit, my reputation as the Sinnoh League Champion would be gone! Oh darn, _she thought as she heard Flint in the distant muttering about how it was Cynthia that told him this place, the blonde made a mental note not to tell Flint about anymore resort towns again, _I should have known that curious redhead would definitely come here. Wait… Calm down Cynthia! You're the Champion! Be cool and collected and everything's fine…_

As if on cue, a beach ball flew right over the blonde's head, sending a shiver down her spine. _Crap crap crap crap they would definitely see me now when they come fetch the ball! I need to escape now…, _she thought as she hear the three males advancing towards her. Cynthia slowly made her way to the changing rooms, hoping to get lucky, but a voice froze her on her tracks like an ice beam on a Dragon type. _Oh kill me now, Tentacruels._

"Hey Cynthia! What are you doing here? I wouldn't have noticed you without your blonde hair…" Cynthia decided she hated her hair after all, and attempted to hide her swimsuit using her hair as curtains. She would kill for Caitlin's hair now – it had such a huge volume that apart from hiding a swimsuit, you could hide a house inside her hair. The Sinnoh Champion couldn't help but flushed and turned away as the three males noticed her swimsuit and blushed as well.

"Er Cynthia your… Swimsuit… is um…" Flint stammered, while Marshal disappeared from sight and Aaron found a particularly interesting bubble on the water. Much to her dismay, the other elites soon found out as well. As Cynthia raced as best as she could across the water back into the changing room, the two Sinnoh elites couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Cynthia flushed even redder as her reputation shattered.

Marshal arrived at the shore, panting like he walked through the Relic Castle without a drop of water, while the others gave him a look of concern. "What happened?" Marshal only swallowed and pointed at the running blonde. Caitlin squinted her eyes and suddenly went wide awake, the first time in 73 days, and she wore a smug grin as she saw Cynthia's swimsuit. Lucian did a double-take and tried his best to hide a blush. Shauntal had a what-the-hell look but secretly she thought that Cynthia's swimsuit would be a good inspiration for an upcoming novel as Marshal ran to her villa to notify the ground type and dark type elites.

Bertha dragged Grimsley across the beach, and the elderly women was unbelievably agile. Bertha was about to open her mouth to ask as Marshal just pointed to a certain embarrassed person. Grimsley's jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the sight, while a surprised Marshal wondered why Bertha _wasn't_ surprised, _probably because she knew the blonde's funny habits_, he decided himself. Grimsley glanced at Shauntal and co. who was trying their best to continue with their conversation and pretending nothing happened, while the two Sinnoh natives were laughing their brains out in the ocean.

_No wonder rumors say Cynthia doesn't want people noticing her swimsuit, _everyone except a Bertha, who was smiling awkwardly, thought, _Because her swimsuit is her birthday suit._


End file.
